


Why?

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Insanity, Other, Trapped, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: These three friends thought it was a good idea to explore their old abandoned school why did they think it was a good idea I don't know.





	1. Abandoned

It was a rainy summer night the sound of rain hitting the windows filling the empty silent halls of the building. The building was abandoned in a rush so almost everything was the same nothing moved nothing taken a light layer of dust covering things. No one knew why it was suddenly abandoned though desks scattered about classrooms, work left written on the chalkboard, lockers left open. There was no reason given to the students when the sudden evacuation took place just teachers telling everyone to get their belongs from their lockers and to leave the building with their class. Everyone was confused and in a panic that day being confused further when the school was shut down, still with no explanation too.

No one dared to go inside being frightened to what they might find in the building. It was rare when someone was daring enough to enter the building only to come out shaking and whimpering, yet nothing seemed to have happened. No one seemed to be able to speak about what they saw inside though they were always too scared to speak.

"Seriously why did they have us evacuate out of nowhere like that? And why is no one able to speak about what they saw?" A girl that went by the name of Emily wearing a blue raincoat having long brown hair and a simple body figure says looking to two other girls who just shrug.

"Can we just go back to your house Emily it's pouring out here why did we have to come here!" One of the two whine out that one being named Ashley who was wearing a yellow raincoat having short blonde hair and a rather delicate body figure. The third was named Madeline, but was called Maddie for short sighs a bit having long hair that was dyed blue wearing a dark red colored raincoat and had a bit of a tall body figure.

"Emily I know I said I wanted to come here, but I meant in the morning not the middle of the night" Maddie says walking forward making Emily pout a bit. Maddie was the leader of this small group and told the other two about wanting to visit the abandoned school to which they agreed.

"Yeah but I heard it's better to go at night Maddie" Emily whined making Maddie sigh in annoyance grabbing a flashlight from her pocket walking forward the other two grabbing their flashlights and following. Maddie soon pushed the main door open quietly walking in with the other two looking around with her flashlight.

"Looks like nothing's changed since the evacuation. It's still strange how that happened" Maddie says walking down the main hall quietly obviously telling the other two to keep quiet as well. Once they were all a few feet in the doors slammed shut behind them Ashley and Emily jumping, but Maddie didn't even flinch and kept walking.


	2. Maddie: Everything's the same

Maddie, Emily, and Ashley walked through the main hall quietly looking around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Maddie sighs a bit turning to Emily and Ashley and was about to tell them they should split up, but they were already missing which Maddie found strange since she knew they would never leave her unless told to. Maddie eventually shrugged it off and walked forward looking around then turned the corner seeing a few classrooms. She walked past the first two classrooms stopping at the third which was an ELA classroom. Maddie smiled a bit turning to the doorway looking in the classroom quietly.

"Nothing's changed, everything's the same as it was" She says walking into the room quietly. She walked through the rows of chairs and to the teacher's desk seeing the classes homework. She looked over the papers then at the board expecting to see the assignment they were doing, but it was gone and replaced by the words 'Don't touch anything'. Maddie was confused by this, but turned to the desk again gasping and smiling when she saw some stories she wrote and wanted to keep. She reached out to grab them, but she stopped herself looking back at the board again.

"Why would it say to not touch anything?" She asks herself quietly looking back down at the papers before pulling her hand away realizing she actually had kept these stories. Maddie shook her head a bit being confused now before noticing the papers changed to the paperwork that had originally been on the desk. Stepping back Maddie's eyes widened while looking around noticing everything was changed. It looked like the classroom was brand new and clean just like it was when the school was running. Shaking her head once more and closing her eyes everything was slowly fading trying to keep the beautiful image.

"No this isn't true it's been years since the school has been shut down it wouldn't be this tidy and nice looking!" She shouts opening her eyes to see everything was back to how it was when she first walked in. She was startled by this realizing that there must be something wrong going on for this sort of thing to happen. Walking to the door she stepped back when it slammed shut. She instinctively turned around facing the board once more the words different. 'Good job realizing it wasn't the truth. Watch out this will happen more often. Remember don't touch anything and know the truth. Let's see if your friends can do the same'. Maddie shook reading the board before it went to normal and realized the words were true since her friends weren't as smart as her. The door slowly opened as one word ran through Maddie's head 'Hurry'. Soon enough Maddie ran out the door and down the hall calling out to her friends no longer being quiet. She stopped dead in her tracks hearing footsteps behind her and turned eyes widening when she saw a shadowy figure put their finger to their lips signaling to be quiet. Maddie realized the building was reacting to her being loud the shadow disappearing and she soon started walking again, but stayed quiet. Maddie speed walked around looking for Ashley and Emily hoping to find them soon. Maddie kept walking looking around and eventually found herself in the library.


	3. Ashley: What's going on?

Ashley walked quietly looking forward frowning when she didn't see Maddie then looked to her side frowning further when she didn't see Emily. Her steps stayed calm though while she continued to walk turning a corner and walking down a hall. Out of nowhere the hall went pitch black making Ashley sigh and grab her flashlight. Quietly turning it on she used it to look around stepping back eyes wide when she saw writing on the floor 'turn the light off, walk in the dark, use the light to occasionally see your surroundings, but don't keep it on for long. Just ignore the sounds don't go near them, look forward and just keep walking'. Ashley was a bit confused after reading this and looked up her eyes widening further upon seeing things slowly appearing in the flashlights light. Quickly looking around she turned the light off hearing a soft whoosh sound then started walking quietly keeping her head forward. Ashley started shaking while walking down the hall occasionally hearing sounds, but she forced herself to look forward turning the flashlight on stopping. She saw a shadowy figure before seeing the words 'don't stop walking if they're in your path just turn off the flashlight and go through them'. Ashley nods to herself and turned the light off holding her breath while walking forward and clearly through the shadow smiling in relief before she continued. Ashley walked for awhile looking forward soon seeing a small light walking to it. She turned to the light to see her old math class seeing the words 'go to the library' on the board before it faded back to normal. Ashley jumps hearing footsteps running towards her which made her want to run, but she just turned on her flashlight and started walking forward again it being safe to keep it on now. Soon enough she sees the shadowy figure running past her giggling, but Ashley just continued to walk following it. Staying silent she followed it to her homeroom where she thought she saw her teacher, but she didn't. Continuing once more she soon found herself in the library seeing Maddie and went to her smiling.

"Maddie!" Ashley says happily and went to go to her, but was stopped by something a wall appearing and separating them. She was confused by this words appearing on the wall 'you must wait for Emily now before you can be reunited'. Ashley sighs a bit knowing this was going to be a hassle if she had to wait for Emily. Ashley stood silently looking around the words fading away.


	4. Emily: What's happening?

Emily blinks looking around getting tears in her eyes when she couldn't see Ashley or Maddie.

"Ashley Maddie where did you go?" She asks out loud shaking a bit and squeaked in fear when everything around her went pitch black. She held in a scream closing her eyes opening them when there was light around her. Looking around she found herself in front of her science class and smiled brightly before running in. Emily giggles to herself looking around the classroom jumping when the door closed, but soon kept walking and looking around seeing words on the board. 'Do you remember? Everything is the same, it didn't change Emily why don't you look around more' It wrote Emily smiling and giggling dismissing the strangeness of the words. She looked to the board again seeing new words 'but don't touch anything'. Emily was confused when she read it touching a chair in the process the words fading.

"But why not?" She asks out hearing a loud scream jumping and pulling her hand off the chair everything looking dull and scary which made her scream and hold her head in fear. The screaming stopped Emily breathing hard and looked around her eyes widening when she saw blood on the walls.

"What's happening? What's going on?" She says shaking more being very scared. She held her head breathing harder and let out a loud scream. Emily just knew this couldn't be true and looked around once she calmed down enough. Everything was slowly fading back to how it was before her breathing calming. She took a deep breath looking to the board reading it quietly. 'We told you not to touch anything' Emily growled lightly while reading the words fading again. The door slowly opened Emily taking the chance and ran out and into the hall slowing down remembering to be quiet. She started to calmly walk her heart racing a bit when she just saw the word 'run' in blood on the wall. Hearing fast footsteps behind her she started running very fast holding in yet another scream seeing words again. 'Turn left' she was confused, but when she saw a left and right hall she turned left the words guiding her while the footsteps were getting farther away. Emily was glad for it to being so frightened though she took a wrong turn suddenly the footsteps getting closer her breathing increasing further. Finally after a while of turning corners the footsteps were gone 'stop running' words said on the wall so Emily stopped. Sighing to herself she walked quietly being very shaken now knowing not to touch anything. She slowly made her way down the halls looking around her breathing and heart beat slowly calming a bit.

"That was terrifying" She says to herself seeing a light and slowly walked towards it walking into the library her eyes filling with tears of joy. She ran to them happily, but a wall appeared in front of her.

"No! Just let me see them already!" She cries out the walls fading all three of them gasping and running to each other having a group hug while Emily cried shaking badly Ashley and Maddie sighing.

"You touched something didn't you?" Maddie asks Emily nodding tears rolling down her cheeks. Ashley held Emily close sighing.


	5. This is strange

Emily finally calmed down Ashley and Maddie sighing to themselves quietly.

"This is all so strange" Maddie says softly looking around wondering why the school was acting like this.

"Yeah I had to go down a dark hallway it was weird plus I saw a shadowy figure too" Ashley says looking to Maddie and Emily. Maddie nods a bit hearing what Ashley said.

"Yeah I saw a shadowy figure too" Maddie says which made Emily pout a bit thinking about what happened to her.

"I didn't see any shadowy figure though" Emily says softly Ashley and Maddie looking at her and assumed it was because she touched something.

"I was also chased by something it was really scary" Emily says softly Maddie and Ashley nodding to her words. Soon enough the three went into the hallway once more walking to the cafeteria together. Being silent they walked in looking around the tables being set up since it was right before lunch when the school evacuated.

"It's just so strange to see everything untouched and dusty. I'm still so curious why we weren't given a reason for evacuating so suddenly though" Maddie says softly sighing once more and guided her friends into the hall soon heading for the staircase to go upstairs. They got to the stairs and started going upstairs. They were soon confused when the stairs seemed to not end though.

"What the hell last time I knew the stairs weren't this long!" Emily cried out in annoyance. Maddie sighs a bit and turned around looking back at the two.

"Just keep walking they have to stop eventually" Maddie says Emily pouting further now and Ashley sighs suggesting something.

"Why don't we turn around and try to go back down" She says softly Maddie pondering on this and nodded.

"Alright" Maddie says turning and going past the two leading them back down the stairs. Maddie was shocked when the stairs finally ended since they ended up in the basement of the school.

"What the hell?" Maddie says being confused walking around grabbing her flashlight and turning it on to look around. Ashley and Emily were just as confused and shocked grabbing their flashlights turning them on and looking around as well.

"Guess we should've gone to the basement first" Maddie says shaking her head a bit in annoyance. Emily and Ashley nod walking around.

"Is it just me or is the basement bigger than before?" Emily asks Ashley and Maddie looking back at her then around again nodding and agreeing.


	6. Maddie: This again!

Maddie looked around then back to Emily and Ashley her eye twitching in anger when she didn't see them. She held in her anger being annoyed that this was happening again. She walked forward looking around knowing there was probably going to be some sort of trial thing like last time. She walked around quietly sighing when she saw words on the wall soon getting angry again while she read. 'Don't look back you can look around, but don't look back. Emily is out one down two more to go now'. Maddie growls a bit wondering what it meant by Emily being out, but shook her head calming down. She started walking forward seeing more words 'no matter what you hear behind you don't look back'. Maddie nods to herself stopping when she heard scurrying behind her and started walking again ignoring the sound not looking back. The scurrying turned to scratching and scraping which confused Maddie, but she kept going being smart to not look back. Looking around her eyes went wide seeing blood on the walls that seemed to spread onto the floor. Being slightly startled Maddie side stepped away from the blood almost yelping when she lost balance but regained it looking where she stepped eyes widening further. Upon shining the light on the floor on either side of her she found the floor was missing and replaced by darkness.

"What the hell?" Maddie asks herself and continued walking on the path. She soon came to the floor being fully there or so she thought. Taking a step on the floor it cracked making Maddie yank her foot away the tile crumbling away into an abyss. Heart now racing Maddie looked around needily for words on the wall only to find none. Looking back to the floor Maddie took in a breath calming her nerves until she heard whispers and scurrying behind her. She jumped ever so slightly and pressed her foot onto a tile thinking it's safe she put her whole weight on it holding in a screech and jumped to the tile beside it while it crumbled away. Taking a deep breathe she knew she had to be very careful. Sighing she looked around once more before looking to the floor again being shocked to find a faint letter on them. Observing this she walked on a tile with a circle on it smiling when it didn't break. She noticed the letter faded so she took the flashlight off the tiles for a little bit then looked back down the letter being much darker and clearer. Maddie made her way across the tiles memorizing the pattern while walking finding herself on fully stable ground soon enough. Sighing she say words on the wall again 'look back now'. Maddie shrugs a little turning around her eyes widened when she saw the shadowy figure with one finger up and spoke.

"One down, you won't see her again" It says Maddie frowning knowing the shadow was talking about Emily. The shadow giggled disappearing leaving Maddie to turn forward and run to a bright room turning her flashlight off. She realized this was the main room of the basement and waited.


	7. Ashley: This is too much

Ashley took in a breath when Maddie and Emily disappeared.

"Why do we have to do this again" She says to herself frowning and saw a shadowy figure.

"Don't worry Ashley just one more after this, that is if you can make it. Emily is gone now so one down and two to go" It says smiling before disappearing Ashley frowning further and shaking her head. She looked around for words on the wall finding none though so she walked forward. After a while of walking she felt like she was getting nowhere and turned around walking again. She soon stopped hearing four clicking sounds each sounding different though. She heard them again listening closely noticing they sounded like the sound of an instrument from a video game. Recognizing the up, down, left, and right sound she smiled and nodded to herself listening and hearing a left click so she turned and walked left. After a while of this the clicks stopped and she was at a loss of what to do. She took a deep breath looking around and started to get upset. She was confused to why she was not getting any guidance this time and started walking once more.

"Why am I not getting help like last time?" She asks herself getting tears in her eyes and soon started crying. She shook and looked around before walking again tears rolling down her cheeks and trembled a bit falling to her knees crying out more.

"I don't like this! I don't want this anymore!" She cries out loudly holding her head trembling and shaking badly. She screamed hearing laughter and the next thing she saw was darkness the floor slipping out from under her.

"Two down now" The shadow says smiling big watching Ashley fall into the abyss. Ashley breathes hard appearing in the room with Maddie who quickly ran to her.

"Ashley what's wrong are you okay!?" Maddie asks being worried frowning when she didn't see Emily. Ashley was still calming down getting to her feet still crying and walked to the stairs with Maddie.


	8. Why did this even happen?

Maddie walked quietly with Ashley going up the stairs finally being on the second floor of the school. Maddie's eyes widen when she saw bloody words on the wall 'two down, one to go…' it made Maddie shake and look at Ashley.

"Ashley what happened?" Maddie asks Ashley only being silent while they walked through the halls her body shaking more. Maddie sighs and walked quietly the lights going off for a few moments before turning back on. Ashley was gone and Maddie was wide eyed looking around for her.

"Ashley where did you go!" Maddie shouts looking around before running through the halls no longer caring anymore just wanting to find her friends. Maddie took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down shaking and soon crying not knowing what to do anymore and was hoping her friends are okay. After collecting herself she stood and walked down the hall again. She turned a corner and soon found herself at the art room. She walked in silently going to the desks and looked at the board seeing no words. Maddie just now realized how dull everything had looked the entire time being in black and white, it wasn't normal.

"This is just so strange this shouldn't be like this everything is so dull and lacking color. Why did this even happen?" She asks herself sighing and walking to the teacher's desk humming. Looking around Maddie walked to the painting area where an empty canvas was set up. It had a drawing on it made with light pencil strokes. There were paints laying out on the table being ready to be put in a palette and used. It looked like someone was about to paint the drawing when the school got evacuated. Soon walking closer she realized this was hers. Maddie smiles seeing this getting closer the words rang in her mind. 'Don't touch anything' She seemed to not care about it anymore and reached out to the paints. Humming lightly Maddie grabbed the paint and put it in her palette smiling to herself.

"I can finally paint this since I never got to before" She says happily to herself grabbing a paintbrush. Humming she looked around everything changing and turning red which Maddie shrugged off just wanting to paint her picture. Soon enough she turned to her canvas dipping the paintbrush in one of the paints bring it to the canvas she brought it down in a light stroke starting to paint. Everything was slowly changing color coming back to things around her while she painted. Maddie hummed to herself being lost in her thoughts while painting ignoring the world around her. Some time passed her paintbrush slowly being set down once she was done with her beautiful painting.

"When did all this even happen?" She asks herself looking around smiling when she saw color returned to the room. Looking to the board though she saw writing 'what are you doing?' Maddie hums and walked to the board smiling. Grabbing a board eraser she dragged it across the words watching them smudge.

"Just finishing something I never got to what's the problem surprised I'm not frightened by all this?" She says out humming lightly walking to the door of the room.

"Everything's so strange, but at the same time it's like I was tested through things most people would fear and try to run away from" She says walking out turning and walked down the hall. A big smile came to her face while she walked color coming back to the things around her with each step she took.

"But what happens when someone faces those things? When they ignore the things around them to do the thing they love? It breaks that, it breaks the fear that thought it could get to them." She says smiling big while continuing to walk.

"It may still be strange since I have a feeling we will never know why this place was suddenly evacuated, but it's good to know that sometimes even in the face of fear some people will ignore their surroundings and continue doing what they love just because they don't care how the world around them will react" She says walking down the stairs and down the main hall still having that bright smile. Walking towards the door of the building the smile grew even bigger seeing Emily and Ashley.

"And it's good to know that even if it's just one person ignoring the fears, their friends will ignore them too" She says walking to them, but something stopped her the bright smile fading away her head lowering.

"But it's also good to know when those fears try to get into your head and create illusions of the things you love…" She says turning away from her friends and walking down a different corner.

"Sometimes it pays off to be able to tell the difference of what's real and what's not because in the end it just might save your life" She says lifting her head having a smirk when she looked back seeing they disappeared everything fading away.


	9. Maddie: One last time

Maddie was smirking to herself everything starting to fade away and turn black. She was in complete darkness walking around silently turning corners and looking around. She knew she was still in the school everything was just dark around her, but she knew the school well and knew she wouldn't run into anything. Starting to hum she continued walking quietly walking past classrooms further into the darkness she couldn't help but sing.

"Walking through the darkness can't see a thing. I know where I'm walking yet there isn't a single thing. Nothing in the blackness, everything's so dark. Where am I going? We'll just have to see" She sung softly turning more corners and walking before stopping and reaching her hands out. Stepping forward she opened two doors walking into a room humming.

"Let's see where I am, everything's still so dark. How do I know where I am? Well let's bring light to this place" She says walking in lights slowly turning on the place being the library.

"The library just as I thought" She says looking around humming once more while walking past the bookshelves. Smiling she walked to where she used to sit with Emily and Ashley the only place in the library that was still dark. Walking to the darkness she placed her hands on a wall.

"Despite the light there still is dark, secrets hidden now are found. Open up and show the light, release the ones still trapped inside" She said softly and stopped singing the wall slowly fading.

"Even though they couldn't face the fear I faced it for them so let them free and let us leave" She says softly smiling when she saw Emily and Ashley.

"There you both are" Maddie says tears in her eyes hugging her best friends who ssmiled and hugged back in joy.

"Maddie! We were so scared we would never be free!" Emily and Ashley cry out light returning around them. They quickly rushed out of the library and down the hall to the main doors everything back to normal while they ran. Seeing the light of morning they all smile soon running through the doors of the school and outside. They look around happily laughing while hugging once more tears rolling down their cheeks just being happy they were finally out of there.

"We're finally out of there!" Emily cries out smiling happily when they broke from the hug. Maddie nods smiling and looked back to the school then to her two friends who were happy they were back together.

"Yeah let's not do that again okay?" Ashley says more of a question than statement. I nod smiling in agreement before laughing softly.

"Yeah I agree let's not do this again so let's just get back to Emily's house now okay" Maddie says happily grabbing Emily and Ashley's hands starting to walk back to Emily's house. The sun was slowly rising behind them while they walked the light shining on the school. Maddie, Emily, and Ashley now knew that the reason why the school was suddenly evacuated will probably never be found, but they did know that the school was definitely strange and that would never change. Looking back at the school once more before they ran to Emily's house Maddie saw the shadowy figure smiling and waving from the doorstep of the school seeming happy as Maddie knew there was something familiar in that sweet and innocent smile. Maddie smiled back then raced to Emily's house with her two friends being happy to have finished her painting gasping when she found it in her friends home with a small smile in the bottom corner.

"Heh thank you for that" Maddie says with joy while she and her friends spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking as they would never forget that night.


End file.
